The present disclosure relates to technology for digitally encoding and decoding numbers.
One representation of numbers is the IEEE 754 standard for representing floating point numbers. In one implementation, referring to FIG. 1, a floating-point number 10 has a binary representation in which one bit is used for the sign 12, “e” bits are used for an exponent 14, and “m” bits are used for a mantissa 16. Thus, the floating point number 10 may be represented by a string of e+m+1 bits. This string of bits may be stored to memory and/or processed within a digital computer.